castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Iceskimo
Iceskimo is one of the 31 Playable Characters in the game Castle Crashers. His magical attacks are Ice and Non-Elemental and his starting weapon is the Fishing Spear. Iceskimo's specialties include advanced crowd control, basic juggling, and ultimate elemental combo locking. Information Background Iceskimos first appear after the player has traversed deep into Full Moon after killing multiple Stove Faces in the level, slowly replacing them. Many Iceskimos are seen heavily fortified in their snow piles and icicle towers in Snow World, where they spam snowballs, which can be a minor annoyance. Right after, 3 Iceskimos are seen working with Frost King to prevent the player(s) from rescuing the Blue Princess in Ice Castle. Finally, an Iceskimo is resurrected by the Necromancer in his room in Wizard Castle Interior to fight the player. Involvement Iceskimo serves Frost King, as they try to fend off the player from reaching him and rescuing the princess in three levels. Description The Iceskimo wears a hood resembling the Thief's, despite the lack of a real connection between the two. The Iceskimo's only goal seems to be defending their home and preventing the player from reaching the Ice King. Magic Splash Attack "Ice Shards" Element: Ice Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (Max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x0.5 Ice shards fall from the sky and land in front of you, then shatter. Each upgrade level adds an extra ice shard. At maximum level the shards have no gaps in their landing location and cover half of the screen. Each shard has the capability of freezing normal enemies, which makes it very useful to some players. This spell will never damage enemies that are already frozen, but hitting an already-frozen enemy with it will give them protection from being damaged by "Ice Fist", as long as they remain frozen after that point. Magic Projectile "Snowball" Element: '''Non-Elemental '''Damage: Base Magic Damage Throws a snowball as a magic projectile. Counts as a non-elemental (physical) attack, even though it seems like it should be Ice-based. While this behavior may appear to be inferior compared to Blue Knight's magic projectile, it potentially makes Iceskimo a better all around character, because his magic will be effective on every level (especially in Corn Boss, Snow World, Ice Castle, and Wizard Castle Interior). Also, if you jump and hit the / button, it will throw a snowball at the cost of a normal magic projectile. This is once again potentially better than Blue Knight's again, because the player can implement this into a juggle, howeve,r Blue Knight's air projectile makes him so effective at crowd control that Iceskimo can't compare to it. However, crowd control is the one thing the Blue Knight is good at, besides combo locking, but Iceskimo is second best at crowd control and he has the same "Elemental Infusion" combo ( / ), making him equal in combo-locking, and he's effective for more than just those two things. Elemental Infusion "Ice Encasement" Element: Ice Damage: Base Magic Damage + Base Melee Damage (96 damage; 110 at max potential) The Ice Encasement is considered the single best combo in the game, and for a good reason. This explanation gets into the technical details to teach you about some of the complex subliminal game mechanics that can potentially improve your overall skill. When enemies are frozen, their hit counter will be reset. This means that even after unlocking the level 50 combo, using it's only a waste of time for Blue Knight and Iceskimo because they don't need that second "Y" to knock the enemies over and reset the hit counter that has already been reset by the ice. Blue Knight and Iceskimo can, therefore, repeat this infinitely, and they're the only two characters that can do this. Everyone else needs to use the drill spin to reset the hit counter. Since the combo can't be interrupted by anything except for straggling enemies and other players, that means that the damage is actually as high as the health of the enemy with the most health that can still be combo locked, which is the Beefy Brute, who has 4,500 HP on Insane Mode, meaning that the max damage is 4,500 when being used as an infinite. If trolls, are used as an example, then the max damage is infinity, as trolls can't be beheaded, so the combo can continue forever, but with ANY other combo, the troll would die as soon as its HP hit zero. One can conclude that the Ice XXXY is either infinitely better than all of the rest combined, or least 20.45x (4,500/220) better than the next best, which is Non-Elemental. If using a weapon with the ability to Poison while doing this, the combo can potentially be broken, so use the Snakey Staff or Ninja Claw at your own risk.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLtJBct_Z-k Magic Jump "Snow Jump" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a cloud of cold mist. Like mentioned in the "Magic Projectile" section, this potentially makes Iceskimo a better all around character than Blue Knight. Unlock Path Gallery Blueknight.png|Blue Knight; the only other character in the game that uses Ice Magic. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.30.03.png|Thief; a character that looks very similar to Iceskimo. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 18.57.30.png|Brute; the character that Iceskimo unlocks after completing the game. Ccfrostking.png|Frost King; who the Iceskimos serve. BeefyIcethief.png|Beefy sprite IceSkimoImproved.png|Back off Barbarian Sprite 016.jpg|Iceskimo's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller Trivia * Some people associate Iceskimos with Thieves on account of their similar appearance; however, they are completely different. * Iceskimo is a mixed character (half-elemental, half-non-elemental). * Iceskimo is one of the only three characters with details in the character selection screen, the others being Green Knight and Alien. In Iceskimo's case, snow flurries can be seen in the portrait. * Iceskimo's name is a portmanteau of the words eskimo and ice. * Iceskimo's portrait background, player tag, and attack color is Blue (#1B8EBC). * Iceskimo, Conehead, Royal Guard, Gray Knight, Alien, and Blacksmith are Hybrid Magic characters. * On the Xbox 360, players can dress up their Avatar as the Iceskimo by purchasing both the head and tunic in the Avatar Store. * Iceskimo, prior to Title Update 2 in the Xbox 360 Version of the game, had more mana drainage from his Magic attacks and also had a Non-Elemental Elemental Infusion. * Iceskimo has a shield that appears to be completely made of ice. * On Insane mode, the Iceskimo revived during the Necromancer fight has more health than the Necromancer himself. See also * Character Tiers * Bear References Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Ice Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Elemental